The bottom part, otherwise referred to as the sole, of footwear for motorcycle riding is conventionally intended to come in repeated contact with motorcycle foot pegs. Motorcycle foot pegs are rigid members that typically project outwardly from either side of a motorcycle and are designed to support the foot of a rider.
When riding a motorcycle, the rider will therefore typically position each foot on a respective foot peg of the motorcycle. The sole of the footwear being worn by the rider may therefore contact foot pegs and transfer weight of the rider onto the foot pegs. In this way, the rider may be supported (at least in part) on the motorcycle by the foot pegs. Further, the rider may apply forces to the foot pegs to control movement of the motorcycle when it is moving.
Soles of motorcycle footwear have been made from plant fibers, leather, wood, rubber, synthetics, plastic, and various combinations of these materials. Such soles can be formed form a single material in a single layer, or they can be formed in a complex manner with multiple structures or layers and materials.